Biar Hujan Menghapusnya
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Ketika Hujan's sequel.Biar hujan menghapus segala kenangan tentangnya, sehingga saat aku mengangkat kepala untuk melihat hujan, tidak akan pernah lagi teringat tentang memori yang menusuk hati. Tidak akan merasa sakit lagi… Warning: OOC, AU, sad or happy?


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

Light is back! Fict ini adalah sekuel dari fict Ketika Hujan. Sedikit kata dari Light, sebelum Readers mulai membaca.

"Tidak semua yang terjadi, semanis apa yang kita inginkan. Dan jauh lebih pahit daripada yang kita kira."

Dozo, Minna-sama! I will survive!

Disclaimer:

Naruto punyanya Mbah MASKIM-MASashi KIshiMoto. GTV, Angela Zhang dengan lagunya yang sangat men-support!

Warning:

Alternate Universe, OOCness, lebayness, gajeness, i think a little plotless, sadly. For Readers who hate "sad ending", please leave this page by pressing the "back" button. ^.^

Again, all Sakura's point of view.

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Aku menatap rintik hujan yang berdansa dengan angin dari jendela mungil berwarna putih kamarku.

Aku tersenyum. Sekelebat kenangan datang dengan manis menghampiriku, membuat sebuah senyum mengukir wajahku yang terlukis guratan lelah. Kenangan di kedai kopi itu. Dengan dia…

Aku berdiri dari posisiku yang tertelungkup lemas di meja coklat-meja belajarku, juga dari kursi. Tak kupedulikan laptopku yang masih menyala dan sedang mengisi baterai. Playlist di laptop memutar lagu-lagu sentimentil yang entah kenapa rasanya cocok sekali dengan suasana hatiku sekarang.

Setelah melakukan sedikit perenggangan untuk menghilangkan pegal di tubuh, aku merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur, berbaring di tempat tidur, dan kupeluk boneka penguin kesayanganku. Jendelaku menghadap ke timur, begitu pula tempat tidurku. Kugeser kepala miring ke arah kanan, melihat seolah menerawang ke luar jendela.

Kubuka lagi kenangan dulu, saat diri ini dengan pasrah terjebak di pos satpam dengannya, dengan hujan yang kencangnya sama dengan yang terjadi di luar rumah.

Kenangan yang dulu menusuk hatiku, mencekam hatiku, selalu terasa sakit. Berbagai macam upaya telah dilakukan agar tidak berduri lagi, agar tidak membuatku merasa rindu, kenangan yang telah sekian lama mengering diiringi dengan air mata terakhir dariku…

Kini kusadari, kenangan itu telah basah kembali. Kering oleh air mata, dan basah oleh hujan… Karena dia.

…Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

A Naruto fanfiction archive, Ketika Hujan's sequel,

Biar Hujan Menghapusnya

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

* * *

"APA?! KAU BERTEMU LAGI DENGANNYA?!"

Teriakan Ino sukses membuatku dan Sai menutup telinga. Di kelas, semua perhatian teralih oleh teriakan Ino, jadilah semua menatapku, Ino dan Sai dengan pandangan heran.

Ino masih dalam pose melototnya tidak percaya, sementara Sai tersenyun tanda "mohon maklum", dan aku tersenyum keki. Aduh, Ino ini… Tidak bisa apa tidak memelankan suaranya?

"Syuuutt! Pelankan suaramu, Ino! Dilihati yang lain, tahu!" Sungutku kesal.

Ino nyengir minta maaf, "maaf, maaf! Jadi, kau bertemu Sasuke di kedai kopi itu?"

Aku mengangguk. Kulihat Sai tersenyum. Dan aku yakin, pasti Ino akan… Memberondongku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sekiranya penting untuk diketahui, dan tertawa puas melihat mukaku akan sewarna dengan rambutku.

"Dia makin tampan, tidak?" Pertanyaan paling wajar.

Aku mengangguk.

"Masih pendiam, datar, dan tidak jelas?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Dan Ino terus bertanya, sementara aku hanya mengangguk jika jawabannya benar, dan menggeleng jika salah, lalu menjelaskan padanya. Sementara Sai pergi ke kantin membelikan kami minuman.

"Ng… Apa dia sudah punya pacar, Sakura?" Tanya Ino pelan.

Aku tersentak kaget, kurasakan panas yang tidak enak dan akrab denganku serasa meremas hati. Tidak enak…

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sai datang kembali bersama Naruto, Kiba dan Shino. Sekaleng minuman di tangan masing-masing, dan Ino, Naruto serta Kiba terlibat obrolan yang sangat heboh tentang peristiwa-menurut mereka, menurutku ini sangat terlalu berlebihan sekali-pertemuanku dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, kau punya Facebook tidak?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Aku menggeleng, dan Kiba ikut bertanya, "rumahmu kan ber-wifi, kau ada laptop juga, kenapa tidak buat facebook saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu caranya…" Jawabku pasrah. Mau dibilang gaptek juga tidak apa-apa, aku kan menggunakan internet hanya untuk men-download sesuatu seperti lagu, atau mencari tugas.

"Aku ke rumahmu deh, Sakura! Kubantu kau membuat account facebook-mu!" Kata Ino lagi, semangat.

Aku merasa curiga, pasti ada yang direncanakan mreka untukku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Bisa aku ke rumahmu hari ini?" Tanya Ino, aku mengangguk saja.

"Emm… Naruto, dalam rangka apa Sasuke kemarin ada di Konoha? Apa sekarang dia masih ada…?" Tanyaku setengah berharap.

"Katanya sih, sedang libur khusus untuknya. Dia kan pertukaran pelajar dari Konoha ke Oto. Wajar saja… Kurasa dia sudah kembali kemarin," jawab Naruto lagi.

Aku menghela napas, lalu tersenyum, "terima kasih yah, semuanya…" Kataku terharu.

Mereka mengangguk dengan segaris senyum hangat di wajah masing-masing.

#***#

Hari ini hari Sabtu, malam. Malam di mana banyak pasangan muda-mudi dengan bebasnya pergi kencan di suatu tempat. Mempererat hubungan dengan suasana romantis, atau sering disebut "Malam Mingguan".

Ino sudah pulang tadi sore setelah membantuku membuat account facebook. Aku cukup yakin kalau Ino pulang secepat ini pasti dia ada janji kencan bersama Sai. Tidak perlu bertanya, itu hal yang mudah ditebak untukku.

Berhubung Ayah dan Ibu sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kak Konan, sepupuku. Aku jadi di rumah sendirian. Sepinya… Jadi aku mengutak-ngatik facebook-ku dengan laptop yang bertahta di singgasananya-meja belajarku. Meng-add teman-teman yang sekiranya aku kenal. Dan aku bermain Pet Society di facebook. Cukup menarik, walaupun aku tetap lebih menyukai Harvest Moon.

Sebuah lagu dengan gesekkan violin membuat perhatianku teralih, HP-ku berbunyi tanda ada SMS masuk. Kuraih HP yang terletak di sebelah laptop. SMS dari Ino. Dia bilang, Sasuke punya facebook, ia tahu dari Naruto.

'Terus kenapa kalau dia punya facebook?' Tanyaku dalam hati, untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekatku, karena aku yakin, wajahku pasti sudah berubah warna. Mengingkari otakku yang bertanya dan jawaban dari hatiku.

Tapi, tetap saja, gerakkan tangan dan mataku menyangkal perintah otakku. Dengan cepat, aku mencari nama itu. Tak lama, muncul sederet nama Uchiha di page search itu. Dengant teliti, kucari nama dia.

Kutemukan namanya, profile picture-nya itu gambar yang abstrak. Sasuke kan juga bisa melukis, Sai pasti bersaing dengannya. Baruuuuu saja aku mau menekan tombol yang menggodaku untuk meng-add friend Sasuke. Ketika rasa keragu-raguan terbesit di hatiku.

Aku diam terpaku di depan laptop. Antara iya dan tidak. Aku ingiiiinnn… Tapi… Ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Entah apa yang membuatku seragu-ragu ini. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

"AARRRGGHHH!!!" teriakku frustasi. Kenapa aku jadi begini?

Setelah berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila, dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, akhirnya aku mengklik kiri pada mouse. Setelah semuanya selesai… Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kencang-kencang. Lega rasanya, baru kusadari sedari tadi aku menahan napas.

Dengan perasaan yang lebih santai, kini aku mencoba kuis-kuis aneh di facebook. Tapi, kadang ada yang membuatku heran, pertanyaan dengan jawaban kok tidak nyambung sih? Aneh yang bikin pertanyaan dan kuis ini…

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kolom kecil mendadak muncul di ujung bawah kanan laptopku. Aku sempat terdiam membacanya. Lagi, kubaca, lagi, kucubit tanganku sendiri. Rasanya sakiiittt… Berarti…

"YAAAAAAYYYYY!" Aku melompat senang dari kursiku, melompat-lompat dan membanting diriku ke tempat tidur, memeluk gulingku dan berguling-guling, dari kiri ke kanan.

Aku senang sekali, karena Sasuke menerima permintaan temanku. Aku ini, sepertinya sangat berlebihan sekali… Tapi rasa senang dan bahagia ini tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Padahal bisa saja, nun jauh di Oto, Sasuke meng-confirm-ku karena dia tahu, aku temannya sewaktu di Junior High School.

Aku langsung mengklik nama yang tertulis "Uchiha Sasuke" di kolom itu. Tak lama menunggu, laptop menampilkan page tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Tentang kelahirannya, sekolahnya, keluarganya… Aku asyik melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan di facebook.

Sepertinya, orang ini tidak niat punya facebook. Hanya sekedar gengsi belaka. Karena Sasuke online hanya untuk bermain game. Statusnya saja jarang sekali. Lalu berteman dengan ini dan itu. Kupikir, friend request Sasuke pasti banyak sekali. Dari namanya saja, sudah mengundang untuk para gadis ingin berdekatan dengannya.

Aku tertawa kecil, untung saja Sasuke tidak memasang fotonya sendiri sebagai profile picture, aku berani bertaruh, kalau Sasuke memasangnya, pasti banyaaaakkk sekali yang me-request Sasuke. Pikirku. Aku jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan layar laptop.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk di kursi yang empuk ini namun tetap membuatku merasa pegal, kulirik jam berbentuk bulat bergambar bunga Sakura yang bertengger manis di dinding atas jendelaku. Pantas saja aku merasa lelah! Sudah jam 10 malam!

Dengan enggan, kuputuskan sambungan Local Area Connection rumahku dengan laptopku. Setelah menutup semua file, aku mematikan laptop, mencopot kabel charger dan menggulungnya, lalu merapikan semua yang berantakan di kamar. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membereskan kamar yang tidak terlalu berantakan.

Kurebahkan diri begitu saja di tempat tidur, menarik selimut dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Kupeluk guling dan boneka kesayangan-penguin-ku erat-erat. Kapan Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kantuk.

Pikiranku melayang, mengingat senang sekali rasanya tadi Sasuke online. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali chatting dengannya. Tapi aku tidak berani… Aku malu. Takut, karena Sasuke begitu acuh padaku. Seakan aku tidak ada.

"Lullaby…" Gumamku. Andai saja aku itu masih kecil, perempuan kecil yang selalu tidur dengan lelap ketika Ibu menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur itu. Yang membuatnya melepaskan dunia dari kelelahan yang selalu ada.

Yang selalu merasa ada yang menyayanginya.

Sebuah lagu terputar di benakku, bukan lullaby, tapi…

Andai dia tahu, hujan… Maukah kau menyampaikan kata hati yang tak berani kukatakan ini padanya?

#~**~#

Gelap…

Seingatku, kemarin saat aku tidur lampu masih menyala. Kenapa sekarang sudah mati? Aku mendudukkan diriku dan bersandar pada headboard, mengusap mataku. Rasanya aku bangun dengan perasaan lega.

Mungkin Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang. Bagus kalau begitu, kupejamkan mata lagi, ingin melanjutkan tidur lagi, mataku terasa berat.

Tapi pikiran tentang Sasuke datang lagi, lagi dan lagi. Membuat kantukku hilang. Aku jadi tersenyum senang dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan, mengenang bagaimana kebersamaan aku dengannya. Aku pernah berjualan bersama dengannya… Ia membantuku. Dan aku masih ingat, map bergambar Kyuubi catatan penjualanku dengannya… Mapku itu masih bersamanya!

Biarkan saja deh… Siapa tahu jadi kenang-kenang untuknya!

Tak terasa angin membawa serbuk dari peri tidur, membuatku mengantuk lagi. Dan tak butuh lama untuk membuatku menutup mata dan merasakan kegelapan yang indah dan lembut, terasa ringan…

Peri tidur, mengantarkan mimpi tentang diriku dan dia.

Tak ada mimpi yang lebih indah dari ini! Aku ingin ini terjadi…

#~**~#

Semenjak itu, aku selalu membuka facebook tentang Sasuke… Melihat Sasuke dan tertawa dalam hati. Ah, serasa jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya. Wah, aku mendadak jadi puitis…

Ino selalu memberiku semangat untuk mencoba chatting dengan Sasuke, tapi aku tidak berani… Entah kenapa, terasa ada yang menghalangiku! Aku tidak tahu apa.

Hari itu hari Senin, saat jam pelajaran kosong dan tidak ada guru di kelas. Telingaku menangkap sebuah percakapan yang terucap pelan-pelan, seolah tidak ingin diketahui siapa-siapa! Aku menajamkan indera pendengaranku.

"Jangan beritahu Sakura, Naruto… Nanti dia sedih!" ucap Ino, terdengar kecewa.

"Tapi, Ino… Kalau tidak diberitahu, lebih kasihan Sakura lagi!" Kilah Naruto.

"Biarkan dia tahu sendiri…" Kata Ino tegas.

"Nanti dia sedih sendiri! Kau tahu sifatnya, dia tidak ingin-"

Aku menghampiri mereka, "ada apa sih? Kok aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut dengan seru dari tadi?" Tanyaku heran.

Sebagai seorang yang selalu disewa sebagai Stalker, mataku sudah terlatih untuk melihat perubahan air muka Naruto dan ino, keduanya terperanjat kaget. Lalu tersenyum terpaksa. "Tidak ada apa-apa!" Jawab mereka kompak.

Aku tidak mendesak mereka lebih jauh, kalau aku harus tahu sendiri, ya sudah…

Aku kembali menatap layar HP, memasang status tentang hujan. Kebahagiaan saat hujan datang.

Saat itu, aku tidak menyadari pandangan sedih dari Naruto dan Ino. Apa artinya, dan apa yang tersirat di dalamnya.

#~**~#

Akhir minggu datang dengan cepat, seperti biasa, Ibu melarangku untuk pergi, dan ayah tidak bisa membantuku. Aku sudah tahu, aku ini sudah seperti putri pingit saja… Aku tidak mengeluh, aku tahu, ini untuk kebaikanku juga, walau aku tahu, itu terasa sangaaatt membosankan!

Hari ini hujan lagi! Namanya juga musim hujan…

Tidak kuperdulikan kolaborasi antara hujan dan angin yang begitu terasa terikat, mempersembah pertunjukan sederhana, jujur saja, aku lebih menyukai gerimis, karena terasa lebih romantis. Tapi, kalau hujan… Aku ingin bermain hujan-hujanan! Aku ini kekanak-kanakkan sekali, yah? Habis, ibu selalu melarangku untuk main hujan-hujanan!

Aku kembali membuka facebook dengan laptop, baru saja Home selesai loading, status pertama yang kubaca… Membuat mataku terasa perih dan berat.

Status Uchiha Sasuke yang baru, satu menit yang lalu, kulihat kolom chatting, kuklik, 12 orang online, Sasuke termasuk salah satu di antaranya, lama kupandangi naama itu… Sasuke Uchiha… Yang mewarnai hidupku dengan dinginnya selama kurang lebih lima tahun.

Status yang membuatku merasakan bagaimana hangatnya air mata yang jatuh melintasi pipi. Sama seperti rintik hujan pertama yang menimpa genting rumahku.

"Nembak cewek… :D"

Aku tidak sadar mulutku terbuka, tidak kalau pertahananku runtuh yang menandakan air mata ini terus jatuh, aku ingin menghentikannya, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku ingin menghapusnya, tapi aku tidak mampu bergerak…

"Sa-sasuke…" Ucapku pelan, tubuhku bergetar, seiring dengan suara yang terucap perlahan yang getarnya sama dengan tubuhku.

Adakah seorang perempuan yang menolaknya? Kalau pun ada satu banding sekian ribu. Aku tahu itu…

Aku bangkit dan berlari, membanting diriku ke tempat tidur, membiarkan bantal bersarung putih itu terkena lelehan air mataku. Menjadi saksi bisu di mana aku menjatuhkan air mata pelan dalam sunyi dan sepi. Biarkan aku menangis, sekarang…

Benarkah, langit sudah terlebih tahu dengan cintaku yang ternyata salah? Sehingga kini ia menitikkan air mata? Aku tidak tahu…

Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan isak tangis, rasanya sesak, aku ingin menjerit, tapi nanti Ayah dan Ibu akan datang ke kamarku dan bertanya. Mereka akan tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta, padahal aku tahu… Aku berjanji pada ayah, tidak akan jatuh cinta sampai lulus High School.

Terdengar bunyi dari laptopku yang menyala, rupanya baterainya habis. Aku bangkit dengan terpaksa dan langkah gontai mendudukkan diri di depan laptop dan menge-chars laptop.

Tak kuat melihat status itu karena mataku tak terlepas memandangnya, membanting diri lagi ke tempat tidur tak berdosa itu, malam ini penguinku kujadikan pelampiasan, menangis di bulu halus boneka itu. Aku ingin menangis, supaya rasa sesak di hatiku hilang, tapi aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Tak ada kesempatan untukku.

"Hugh… Hugh… Hiks…" Aku terus menahan tangis. Karena aku berpikir, masa aku begitu lemah? Hanya karena cinta monyet ini aku sampai menangis…

Kini kumiringkan kepalaku, menatap rinai hujan yang masih menari dengan indahnya, kini aku bergumam…

"Aku. Benci. Hujan."

#***#

Hari ini hari terakhir aku masuk sekolah, liburan telah tiba. Libur tengah semester. Nanti murid-murid Konoha High School akan kembali masuk saat pertengahan liburan untuk mengambil rapor.

Aku masih tersenyum dan tertawa, tapi aku tahu… Sahabat-Sahabatku tidak mudah dikelabui, mereka kerap kali menghiburku. Mereka merasakan perubahan sikapku, sekarang saat pelajaran sering melamun. Aku tahu mereka menghiburku, walaupun aku tidak berkata apa-apa pada mereka…

Aku melangkah dengan pandangan kosong, bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Menuju ke depan sekolah, ingin pulang… Tapi, hujan. Aku berdecak kesal. Aku, tahu, kenapa aku jadi begini… di saat hujan, aku tahu, dia sudah ada yang punya.

Aku kesal, karena hujan membuatku teringat padanya.

"Hai, Sakura!" Panggil Ino, menepuk bahuku.

"E-eh? A-apa?" Tanyaku, Ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kau pulang bersamaku dan Sai, atau dengan Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata dan Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Dengan kau saja."

Dengan itu, aku melangkah masuk sekali lagi ke mobil Sai.

Aku hanya terdiam selama perjalanan menuju ke rumahku. Ino dan Sai juga tidak bicara apa-apa. Membiarkanku asyik sendiri dan larut dalam kesedihanku.

#***#

"AKU PUUU-" aku baru mau memberi salam seperti biasa, ketiga segerombolan anak berlari menyosong memelukku.

"KAK SAKURA!"

Ternyata adik-adik sepupuku, oh, tuhan… Aku sedang patah hati-aku tidak ingin sekali, dan kau memberiku tugas lewat ibuku untuk menjaga mereka? Oh, bagus sekali…

Mereka menginap selama beberapa hari, ayah dan ibu pergi berlibur bersama orang tua yang lain. Aku mengeluh, aku harus membereskan rumah yang berantakan karena ulah anak kecil? Mengurusi mereka yang membuatku capek?

Sudah dua hari adik-adik sepupu menginap di rumahku, dan hari ini mereka sedang bermain di ruang keluarga, main monopoli, membiarkanku sendiri. Aku menyelinap ke dalam kamar.

Aku kembali membuka FB, kini aku melihat catatan, ada dua note baru dari Sasuke, yang pertama, Hard To Say I'm sorry, dan… I Love You.

Yang permintamaafan itu adalah rangkaian kata dari Sasuke. Dia jadi puitis, aku terkekeh geli, tapi tiba-tiba terdiam, harapanku melambung, apa note-nya itu untukku? Aku ini percaya diri sekali! Tidak mungkin! Mustahil! Cepat-cepat kuhapus air mata yang akan jatuh, karena kudengar derap langkah kaki… Pasti mereka!

"Kak Sakura!" Panggil Konohamaru, yang sudah membuka pintu kamarku tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ya?" Tanyaku agak galak, wajar saja… Aku sedang down. Terpatri di benakku satu nama…

Karin.

Yang kini dimiliki Sasuke.

"Temani kami nonton DVDdi ruang tamu!" Kata Konohamaru lagi, aku pun dengan malas mengikutinya.

Aku menyetelkan DVD untuk mereka sambil menatap rinai hujan di luar… Aku duduk di sofa setelah menyediakan cemilan buat bocah-bocah periang yang tidak tahu dunia. Aku iseng saja ikut menonton, siapa tahu… Mood-ku bisa berubah baik.

Kukira film kartun, ternyata sebuah film yang bagus… Lagunya apalagi! Menceritakan tentang gadis yang bertekad membahagiakan ibu angkatnya dengan menjadi penyanyi, setelah menderita dan berjuang sekian lama… akhirnya ia berhasil!

Lagunya itu membuatku merasa lega mendadak, memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ceritaku tentang hujan, karena gadis di film itu bercerita tentang "At Dolphin Bay". Tapi…

Aku akhirnya sadar kenapa Tuhan menyerahkan diriku untuk mengurusi adik-adik ini, mereka datang untuk menghiburku dengan kepolosan mereka. Aku tersenyum.

"Semuanya, terima kasih yah…" Ucapku tulus dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Eh?" Gumam mereka tidak mengerti, aku hanya tersenyum saja. Lalu berlari keluar rumah.

Di luar hujan, dan kalian tahu apa yang aku lakukan? Bermain hujan-hujanan! Bukan sekedar iseng belaka, ada maksudnya… Ada!

Biar hujan yang menghapus jejak Sasuke dari sejarah hidupku, ia cinta pertama, aku tahu… Akan susah melupakannya.

"Kak Sakura! Jangan hujan-hujanan! Nanti sakit!" Kudengar teriakan Moegi memanggilku.

Menghiraukan panggilan adik-adik, aku masih di taman depan rumahku. Menari merasakan tetes-tetes dingin air hujan yang menerpaku, membiarkan air mataku meleleh bersamaan dengan air yang jatuh menuruni pipiku. Membuatku terlihat tidak menangis.

Aku tahu, perasaan cinta ini bagai kupu-kupu, akan datang menghampiri tanpa kuminta, dan ketika aku hanya berdiam diri, ia akan pergi menghilang dengan cantik.

Kubiarkan hujan turun terus membasahiku, dengan deras dan keras, membuatku merasa hujan menghapus kenangan cinta pertamaku yang paling dalam.

Aku menetapkan rencana. Akhir cinta ini bukan berarti akhir hidupku. Justru ini adalah awalku untuk melangkah. Aku akan menutup diri beberapa lama, supaya aku bisa menjadi bunga mawar yang cantik. Yang kecantikkannya tidak bisa disentuh karena berduri…

Aku akan masuk kuliah kedokteran seperti permintaan ayah dan ibu, dan aku akan menata hati serta diri. Aku tidak mau, tidak ingin dan sebisa mungkin tidak bertemu Sasuke, sampai aku berubah menjadi seorang Sakura yang baru.

Yang cantik dan dewasa, penyayang serta pantas dicintai, supaya kalau aku bertemu dengan Sasuke aku siap, untuk dicintai oleh siapa saja… Supaya Sasuke menyesal tidak pernah melihatku! Hahaha~

Rasanya lega sekali! Itulah impian dan cita-citaku saat ini! Akan kumulai besok! Aku akan balas dendam, Sasuke Uchiha…

Aku tertawa lega, aku merentangkan tangan, seolah ingin memeluk hujan. Karenanya, otakku jadi bersih dari hal-hal berbau cinta… Hihihi! Ya, aku akan menghilang untuk kembali menjadi orang yang sekiranya layak dan pantas untuk dicintai!

Seperti namaku, kutaruh harapan dan impianku yang indah bagai kuncup bunga Sakura, yang akan terbuka saat musim semi nanti… Menampilkan cantiknya yang ditunggu setiap orang. Aku akan berjuang!

Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi aku akan mencari jati diriku yang hilang di tengah perjalanan bernama kehidupan karena bertemu cinta. Aku percaya, aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang terhubung benang merah denganku, aku mau saat itu, aku merasa pantas untuk dicintai.

Biar hujan menghapusnya, sehingga saat aku mengangkat kepala untuk melihat hujan, tidak akan pernah lagi teringat tentang memori yang menusuk hati. Tidak akan merasa sakit lagi…

"Ayo kita main hujan-hujanan!"

#~**~#

(1)

In beginning, the very first second some things are meant to go on forever.

I believe,

Although fate loves play joke on us the true heart will meet up with true heart

~The Beauty of Loss~

#~**~#

The End

* * *

Yi Shi De Mei Hao. At Dholpin Bay's song. Translation into English language.

Maaf yah, kalau alurnya agak kecepetan! Buat teman-teman sekalian yang cintanya tidak happy ending, jangan patah semangat! Kita baru berjuang, suatu saat nanti kita orang yang kita cintai dulu menjadi terpana saat melihat kita yang baru… Survive! ^__^v

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Regards

Light-Sapphire-Chan


End file.
